You are My Lovely, Dovely, STRAWBERRY!
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia menyukai vanilla. Yaps! Semua orang tau itu. Namun, kita semua tidak pernah ada yang tahu, apa Lucy menyukai strawberry atau tidak? / One-Shot! / Natsu X Lucy / Special for Strawberry Ketchup-chi! / Mind? RnR!


FanFiction spesial untuk Mr.** Strawberry Ketchup-chi **yang berhasil menebak kalau yang ada di chapter 4 **Knocked Out by Destiny, Back by Love** itu bukan Lucy.

Wow! Kamu satu-satu nya orang yang bisa tau dari beratus-ratus readers yang membanya cerita itu. Okey, karena Ketchup-chi suka Strawberry maka saya membuat cerita tentang Strawberry! Lagi pula hari ini Ketchup-chi ulang tahun kan? Selamat membaca readers! ^^

* * *

_**You are My Lovely, Dovely, STRAWBERRY!**_

_**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

_**Natsu X Lucy**_

_**Romance & Humor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lucy Heartfilia menyukai vanilla. Yaps! Semua orang tau itu. Namun, kita semua tidak pernah ada yang tahu, apa Lucy menyukai strawberry atau tidak? Tapi kita ambil kesimpulan yang _simple_ saja. Strawberry itu asam, tapi akan manis jika kita celupkan ke vanilla. Betul? Bagi orang-orang, Natsu memang menyebalkan karena sering membuat kekacauan. Ya, itulah bagian asam nya. Tapi di saat-saat tertentu, Lucy merasa kalau Natsu itu sangat lucu dan manis. Lihat saja dari tingkah nya yang konyol itu, dan tidak mudah menyadari keadaan. Sangat manis! Lucy itu vanilla, Natsu itu strawberry. Well, yaps! Itu sangat cocck untuk mereka.

Sebagai buah, walaupun strawberry itu asam, strawberry juga memiliki vitamin yang berguna bagi tubuh. Ya, itulah sifat Natsu! Walaupun Natsu sering bertingkah laku menyebalkan, tapi ia juga sangat berguna di mata para anggota Fairy Tail. Natsu selalu menolong nakama nya yang ada dalam keadaan susah. Asam namun berguna!

Strawberry itu enak, tapi akan lebih enak jika di celupkan vanilla. Natsu menyenangkan, tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika bersama Lucy. Jadi, sudah tidak aneh lagi jika Lucy Heartfilia yang menyukai vanilla, juka menyukai strawberry a.k.a Natsu Dragneel. Ya kan? Mari kita lihat kegiatan di guild Fairy Tail!

* * *

*DBAK!* Pintu guild terbuka, dan menampilkan dua orang yang tengah bergandengan tangan.

"Ohayou! Bagaimana misi kalian?" sapa Mirajane.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Aku dapat membayar uang sewa apartemen ku yang sudah nunggak 2 bulan!" kata Lucy riang, yang masih belum melepaskan genggaman nya dari si **(Strawberry)** di sebelah nya.

Mirajane tersenyum manis, "Mereka akan terlihat manis jika bersama bukan?" tanya Mirajane sambil mengedipkan salah satu mata nya.

"Hm... begitulah" jawab Erza, "Tapi si bodoh itu terlalu polos untuk menyadari nya"

"Hahaha... Tak apa! Nanti ia pasti akan menyadari nya! Hanya butuh proses..." kata Mirajane.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Lucy yang masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan diri mu" kata Cana sambil meneguk kembali bir nya.

"Hey, aku tidak suka di jadikan topik pembicaraan tau!" protes Lucy.

"Lu-chan~ Kau kan suka vanilla dan bahkan berbau vanilla; menurut Natsu sih; apa kau juga suka strawberry?" Tanya Levy.

"Hm... Aku kurang suka strawberry, tapi strawberry itu akan enak jika di celupkan ke dalam vanilla" jawab Lucy santai.

"Coba kau bayangkan jika kau adalah vanilla nya, dan strawberry nya adalah Natsu" kata Levy.

Lucy terdiam sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba blushing, "Hiii! Levy! Jangan menggodaku!" kata Lucy.

"Hahaha!" tawa mereka serempak.

Lucy menghela napas, "You are my lovely, dovely, STRAWBERRY!" kata Lucy yang tanpa sadar mengungkapkan kata-kata itu.

"Lucy! Kau mengatakan nya..." goda Mirajane.

"Hahaha, kalian memang cocok, Lu-chan!" kata Levy.

"Hm... Lucy..." kata Erza sambil tersenyum senang.

"Heh? Ada apa dengan Lucy? Kok tiba-tiba teriak _Strawberry_?" tanya Gray sweetdrop.

"Gray-sama, tak usah di pedulikan! Ada air putih yang sehat dan berguna bagi tubuh Gray-sama!" ujar Juvia sambil berjalan mendekati Gray.

"Ya, ada es krim juga kok!" kata Gray sambil mengambil es krim yang ia pesan, dan memakan nya dengan sekali lahap.

"Jadi kau suka dengan Natsu kan, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy.

"Hm... baiklah, baiklah! Aku mengaku! Aku memang menyukai nya, tapi-" kata Lucy yang terpotong oleh omongan Levy.

"LU-CHAN MENYUKAI NATSU!" Teriak Levy pada seluruh anggota guild.

"Tapi, tapi- TAPI AKU HANYA MENYUKAI NYA SEBAGAI TEMAN!" balas Lucy berteriak, membantah omongan Lucy.

**-The End-**

* * *

Hey, bagus kah FanFiction ini?_** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STRAWBERRY KETCHUP-CHI!**_ Review please, minna!


End file.
